


Stinging Pain

by HoneyBunBabey



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Angst fic, Character Death, Depression, M/M, Sad, Suicide mentions, self harm mentions, vent - Freeform, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBunBabey/pseuds/HoneyBunBabey
Summary: Kokichi isn't doing well. Things are collapsing around him and he hates it.In other words, a vent fic.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Stinging Pain

Black and purple hair lay spread out and messy on the white, fluffy pillow under his head. He stares quietly at the stars on his ceiling that him and his fiance put on the ceiling a year ago when they had first moved in together. 

Tears sting his eyes as he remembers the memory, laughing and enjoying each other's company, nothing in the world to worry about.

Until his fiance passed. 

He misses Shuichi. 

It's a stinging pain in his heart that he always feels whenever he thinks about Shuichi. He likes to remember things that happened between them and such, don't get him wrong. But it hurts to remember that moment when he got a call from the hospital. It all happened to fast. 

Ouma got a call one evening after setting up the table for dinner to celebrate him and Shuichi's four year anniversary. Saihara was late, but he didn't suspect much of it because he was a detective, so Kokichi just assumed he was going to he late today. 

Then the phone rang. 

"Hello?" 

"Mr. Ouma?"

"Uh, yeah, this is him. Who's calling me?" 

"A doctor at the hospital downtown." 

Kokichi's heart nearly stopped. 

"What..what happened?" 

"Shuichi Saihara passed away at 9:36 P.M. after having a head on collision with an 18-wheeler in the middle of town. We're sorry for your loss." 

Ouma's world spun right then, everything going on too fast in his head to comprehend everything. 

Since then, Kokichi hasn't gotten out of bed. 

He hasn't eaten, he hasn't showered, he hasn't done any chores or anything. His body is numb. Sometimes he feels the dull stinging pain of all the self harm cuts he inflicted on himself last night. 

He vouched to stop, for Shuichi's sake, but couldn't help it after he got that call. 

The stinging pain in his slowly subsides as he lays there, quietly crying over his now dead fiance. He can't handle it. 

He lets out a sigh as he rolls over, holding the pillow that Shuichi used to sleep with in his arms. Small tears drip onto the pillow. He can't hold it anymore, it hurts too much to feel that stinging pain everywhere. 

It's been two weeks since Shuichi passed away. 

And Kokichi's story is coming to an end as well. 

The countdown on Ouma's phone says it's two days, four hours, ten minutes, and thirty seconds till Kokichi Ouma commits suicide.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just feeling really shitty lately, please bare with me.


End file.
